Intergeneration Sandwich
by wubbalubbadubdubdirtysanchez
Summary: Rick x Summer x Morty - Takes place in the Pleasure Chamber of Mr. Goldenfold's dream version of Miss Pancakes' dream. Rated M for sexual content and language. PWP - Lemon - Incest - Some non-con undertones.


"Woah…" Morty muttered to himself as he backed away from the incredible ass before him. He'd literally run face first into one of the most fap-worthy asses that he'd ever laid eyes on. The cheeks were soft and smooth, and the skin was milky without a blemish, as the firm muscles consumed pink satin and black lace. A smile painted across his face as he admired the sight before him, cheeks reddening as he felt his body begin to react. The figure turned and Morty's jaw dropped. "S-Summer?!" he shouted.

"Hey there stranger~" the redhead cooed, wasting no time approaching the younger male and pressing her chest against him. "What do you think of these?" she questioned, reaching up to cup them in her own hands, shuffling them around in an attempt to gain a response. Morty watched with a blank expression, practically hypnotized by uncontrollable hormones. Her breasts were larger than Summer's and this was a dream, so maybe it wasn't so bad, right? WRONG!

Morty vigorously shook his head, attempting to back further away, his arms waving frantically in front of him. "Ew! Summer! Gross! Stop!" he shouted, resisting the urge to focus back in on the scantily clad and well endowed version of his sister. Rick heard the ruckus and was soon at Morty's side, the grandfather of two was already eating this place up. He had, somewhere along the line, traded in his clothes for a leather thong and harness, with matching choker, cuffs, mask and nipple clamps; Morty didn't even question the new attire, knowing that sometimes ignorance really was bliss.

"G-gosh Morty. I-*eough*-I told you we had to blend! You're-You're gonna blow our cover Morty!" the old man exclaimed as he gestured to their surroundings. "Y-You know I hear-I hear sexual hang-hang ups are punishable by d-*eough*-death Morty."

"It's...It's…" Morty stuttered, pointing to the abnormally curvy redhead who was shaking every good she had to shake in an attempt to entice the two men before her. "Wow...Looks like your teacher has predilections so deep he hides them in the dreams within his dreams. L-Like a pervy attraction to your underage sister." Rick stuttered out.

At that point Summer was on all fours, crawling toward her grandfather and younger brother with long strides and a come-hither grin. She stood and pulled them into her bosom, tracing their cheeks with a feather light brush of her finger. "Come on, Old Man, Little Boy, let's make an intergeneration sandwich." she purred, her breath warm and sensual against their ears as their faces were slammed into barely clothed, flesh pillows.

"Oooohhw." Morty groaned nervously, as his breathing hitched and his vision shifted rapidly around the brothel before him. "R-Rick. You-You gotta do something!" he sputtered out, eye lids and shoulder twitching as his anxiety rose.

"W-*eough*-When in Rome. Right, Morty?" the tall man expressed with a mischievous raise of the brow and blasé shrug of the shoulders. Morty didn't like where this was going at all and he was taking no part of it. The brunette wriggled and was able to push the red-head away; backing away one small step at a time while he nervously fiddled his thumbs. "I-I-uh-I don't think this is a good-This isn't a good idea rick. We-Let's get out of here." Morty expressed with apparent worry in his tone, as a white sneaker caught beneath him and he tumbled to the floor, landing right on his rear. He let out a small groan and his hand immediately began rubbing at his tailbone in search of some comfort.

By the time he looked up, Summer was wrapped around Rick and the old man wasted no time in returning the favor as his large, slender hand traced down her thigh and made it's home on the girl's supple ass. His fingers grabbed and massaged the soft flesh as their tongues met in a sloppy, teeth clashing kiss. Morty was honestly mortified, his apparently displeasure evident with every eyelid twitch and gag-suppressing swallow. The worst part? He just couldn't look away; the incestuous train wreck before him was disgusting and fascinating and, damn his adolescent hormones, arousing.

The older man craned his neck, his tongue trailing from swollen saliva covered lips to a perfectly defined collar bone. Rick kissed, nibbled and sucked at the exposed flesh below his lips in an uncertain pattern, his dirty, experienced mouth eliciting small mewls from the young woman wrapped around him. Summer began to slowly grind against the rock hard mass below her pelvis, one leg planted on the flood as the other held her grandfather in place, preventing escape of her current victim. Her hands tangled in the messy, powder blue locks as the tall, slender man removed his hand from her ass and replaced it on one of her breasts, before violently pulling her bra down to expose one, perfect breast. Summer's head flew back with a groan of pleasure as the man placed his mouth to the same breast and continued his oral fixations on her soft skin; his other hand trailed from the girl's waist and mimicked the previous action. Both of the redhead's pillow soft breasts were now free to the cool air, his thumb teasing the small stem below and eliciting a small pleasured whimper from the recipient of his ministrations.

Morty sat on the floor with legs folded "criss-cross applesauce", and silently shamed himself for watching, but his body and mind were refusing to let him look away. Regardless of his many emotions, the shameful and disgusted, his body was reacting and he fought the urge to touch himself through his jeans, his hands laced tightly together and made their home tucked under his calves.

Rick continued to tease Summer, but noticed Morty sitting innocently, like a virginal angel with the curiosity of Schrodinger's cat. With no effort the redhead was turned to face her brother, her taut ass pressing against Rick's growing need, as both of her feet made their home on the floor. The man continued his treatment, his light fingers trailing from Summer's chest, down her stomach and into her silky undergarments. His erection was growing painful and what set him off most was the feeling of short, wet hairs beneath his fingertips. The redhead was nearly thrashing in his grasp, cries of ecstasy escaping her glossed lips as fingers diligently played with her. She bucked into her grandfather's touch but broke from her pleas as Rick let out a low groan in the girl's ear as he searched for the fruit of female ecstasy, his finger tips now slippery with the redhead's fluids as they found the fleshy bead that would elicit even more reactions.

Pleasured noises escaped the girl below, she was practically thrashing under Rick's touch. "Y-*eough*-ou dirty slut. You-You like when-when old men touch-touch you. Don't you? You wh-*eough*-ore." Rick nearly spat. That was where Morty might just draw the line, he stood up and just as he was about to stick up for his sister's overly-sexualized dream persona he noticed that Rick's eye contact had been on him.

Morty swallowed with a loud gulp, a small tint of fear in his eyes as the intensity of Rick's expression made his stomach drop into his asshole. Summer took from her mewling and made eye contact with their spectator, her expression driven by lust as a small bit of drool escaped the corner of her glossed lips. "Come on Little Boy. Aren't you going to get in on this? The more the merrier.", she practically begged. "Y-yeah Morty. The uh-The m-*eough*-ore the merrier. ", Rick stated with a challenging tone.

Morty was just about to turn and bail out, even though his own need was uncomfortable at this point, he'd already decided he wanted no part in this...Though apparently it wasn't himself that got to make that decision. The redhead slid out from the old man's grasp and approached the brunette, swiftly dropping to her knees. Her hand began to rub at Morty's clothed erection and she looked up at him with a wanton laden gaze. "It's unhealthy to keep everything all bottled up." she cooed.

Rick looked at his grandchildren with almost an evil expression; of course he would be the kind of sick fuck that enjoys this, first his granddaughter's all over him, now she's all over her brother, and he was definitely getting back in on that on. The older man approached the too, his intimidating presence looming, but only seeming to affect Morty. The girl was eager and as much as Morty wanted to stop immediately, for fear he'd never see his sister the same way again, he was frozen in place. He screwed his eyes shut and bit his bottom lip as the redhead released his need, his pants unzipped and underwear adjusted to reveal the less than impressive piece of anatomy.

Summer leaned forward and took her brother into her mouth, without warning he was enveloped to the hilt in the warm, wet cavern of her mouth. "Ohhh yeah. You like it dirty? You suck you brother good you sl-*eough*ut." Morty was disgusted again by Rick's words but easily more appalled by the fact his eyes met an engorged member just inches away from his face, as he turned to look up to the taller man. "And now it's your turn with G-*rough*-Grandpa, Mor-Morty." he sadistically purred.

"Rick! That's sick! I'm not gonna-I won't-I'm not sucking your dick. You-You ridiculous old perv-" Morty's tantrum was interrupted by the very thing he was protesting. It's true he thought all of this was wrong, but as much as he'd try to bury it from himself, he couldn't deny he'd at least had dreams about this sort of thing - not with his sister of course, but he'd definitely had some about Rick - though he really considered those nightmares, they'd been wet on more than one occasion. He much preferred the soothing dreams about Jessica, from math class. She was so beautiful, he just knew they were going to be together one day and-SNAP! Morty was back to reality, which wasn't really reality, but he and Rick were definitely real and so was the over-sized and extremely hard anatomy in his mouth.

Summer held Morty's hips, as he'd began to wriggle when his mouth was penetrated, and Rick held his head, so movement was limited. His eyes watered and his nose began to run as his gag reflex initiated over and over again by the feeling of Rick's cock hit the back of his throat. His hips attempted to buck, though with little effort and he could feel a heat starting to rise in his stomach. Luckily for Morty, getting skull-fucked was short lived and his grandfather turned his attentions the needy redhead who had taken to fingering herself.

"Gosh. You're quite the-the impat*-eough*-impatient little slut are-aren't you?" Rick teased. "D-Don't worry though. Grandpa's gonna make it aaall better." Rick's member was thoroughly slick with saliva from his short head session from Morty and Summer was dripping wet from both her own ministrations and the previous ones she'd received from Rick. She let out a moan of approval as the taller man knelt behind her, lining himself up at her entrance, after pulling her panties to the side. She only paused for a brief moment, letting out a rather loud cry of pleasure as she was filled. Rick gave the girl a small pat on the ass before he began repeatedly impaling her from behind, slamming balls deep into the redhead over and over again.

It was hard for Summer to keep quiet, but man did it feel good to the receiver of her attentions. Morty could feel every guttural moan and enraptured cry in the form of breaths and vibrations. Her tongue slapped against his hardened flesh and her lips and throat contracted sporadically around her younger brother. He could feel himself reaching the brink, it would be soon that all of this would be over, for him at least...he hoped.

Morty let out a small cry as his hands gripped at the redhead's shoulders. His breathing was uneven and heavy as he rode out his orgasm, all the while enveloped in his sister's mouth. He relaxed, eyes wide as he caught his breath and concern took over as he realized he'd just shot his load into Summer's mouth. "Oh-Oh boy. Oh geez Summer. I-I'm-I'm really sorry." he stuttered nervously, unsure of what to do and reverting to his nervous finger-twirling, nail-picking brand of fidgeting. Summer didn't seem to be bothered, swallowing before she looked at the brunette, as she licked her lips and shot a playful wink. "Thanks for the snack, stranger~"

Morty fumbled for his zipper, eager to cover himself, "Oh geeze"s and "Oh boy"s escaping his lips as anxious whispers as he turned and walked away from the scene. He was done, definitely done with this, and as much as he wanted to watch he knew nothing good would come of it; though running off could prove troublesome as well. He turned his back to the two, lowing himself to floor and bringing his knees to his chest.

"Geeze. Just-Just hurry up Rick. I-I want to-I want to go home", he blurted out. He wasn't upset, just feeling rather ashamed, and he was certain family meals would be awkward for a little while - though if the incident of the whole family walking in on him masturbating into a microwaved grapefruit on the family sofa passed over, he imagined this would as well. He sat facing the opposite direction, arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently as every noise coffined in the chamber hit his ears at one, maximum discomfort causing a shiver down his spine. "Rick!" he exclaimed, eager to leave, as seconds felt like hours.

"G-*geough*-eez, Morty. Fine!" the old man nearly spat in surrender. He turned the redhead over and propped her leg on his shoulder. A loud moan escaped the girl at the change, the large member buried within her scraping that oh, so special spot. Rick reveled in the reactions he drew from Summer, the warmth in the pit of his stomach growing unbearable. He continued to pound in and out of the girl below him, gaining speed as he felt the end approaching. He had no interest in assisting the girl below him to finish, his selfish hands grasping at round, perky tits. Summer writhed under every touch and pound from the taller man, crying out in pleasure as she tightened around him.

Rick couldn't hang on any longer. Long, slender fingers found round hips and held them in place as his pace reached maximum. "Oh yeah! Take-Take it you filth-filthy slut. Take it a-*eough*-all." he groaned between labored breaths, the slaps of flesh increasing for a moment only to die down as the older man rode his orgasm out with every pump. Summer was trembling as she recovered from the intense session, lashes fluttering as she caught her breath, and fingers pressing against her own flushed cheeks in an attempt to cool them.

Rick left her with no further touch or interaction, immediately trading his previous outfit for his trusty trousers, shirt and lab coat, shrugging the whole thing off as if it had never happened. The taller man passed his grandson, his large hand making short contact with Morty's shoulder. "C-Come on Morty. Let's go get-Let's get you that 'A', buddy."


End file.
